Praying for death
by Allisontheflyingninja
Summary: A rape fictim escapes her tormentor where does she go from there? who does she meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

I had gotten away I escaped. This small phrase kept playing in my head, filling me with joy and relief. As I lay half naked on a cold park bench I prayed, for death to find me before he did, and with that I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Hey, i was tossing this idea around and was wondering if i should keep it going. i have a first and second chapter already written but didnt want to post them till i know what yall think so please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had gotten away I escaped. This small phrase kept playing in my head, filling me with joy and relief. As I lay half naked on a cold park bench I prayed, for death to find me before he did, and with that I drifted into unconsciousness.**

**Beep beep beep….." The annoying sound was foreign. I frozen, this is not heaven…..but **_**his alarm clock didn't make this sound either. The sound in question sped up in double time this time accompanied by the opening and closing of doors, shuffling of feet, and a low hum. I focused on the hum until it evolved into voices.**_

"_**Miss? Miss? If you can hear me open your eyes." A soft yet firm voice requested.**_

_**I was greeted with white walls and a blinding light as I slowly opened my eyes. I spoted the man who had spoken**_

"_**Bella. My name is Bella" I croked my throat was incredibly dry and my voice was laced with sleep. "Where am I?"**_

"_**Well Bella my name is Carlisle, and you are in Forks General Hospital. A young lady, my daughter actually" his eyes radiated prodness at this statement. " Brought you into the hospital a few days ago." He eyed me worriedly.**_

_**The man continued to speak " When you were brought in you were suffering from severe loss of blood with various cuts and bruises. What on earth happened to you Bella?"**_

"_**when will I be able to leave?" I asked in a rude tone. Plans of how I could leave the hospital and start over were forming in my head. **_

"_**In two days I can sign you out with a clean bill of health, but mabey you would like to tell us how you got in that condition miss Bella first."**_

"_**I will be counting the minutes until I leave. May I be alone now." The tears buring my yeyes were threating to over flow so I quickly wiped them away along with the memories slowly leaking back into my thoughts.**_

"_**Sure Bella. Don't be afraid to buzz the nurse if you need anything." Calisle quickly walked from the small hospital room.**_

_**I was trying to think of a plan but nothing was rejesering other than the fact I had no clue where I was but I was free. I scaned the room looking for things I could use to my advantage. Before Calise left the room he had nurses take me off of all equipment. I finally decided I would try to walk out of the hospital with out being noticed and then go from there. **_

_**1 year later**_

_**I have been working at Emmett's bar and entertainment for 10 months now. I worked as a bartender during the morning and at night I was…well…the entertainment. I didn't like that I was doing what I did before but I had to pay for food and rent somehow.**_

_**I worked as a pole dancer/ sex toy at night just walking around flirting and messing around with many of the men that come. I was known there as Destiny. I didn't want people knowing my real name. **_

_**I walked into the bar with confidence and attitude. I saw Emmett way to me from accros the dance floor. I slowly made my way over to where he was standing with a group of friends. **_

"_**Hey Desty" Emmett's nick name really bothered me but I would bever tell him so instead I put a cocky smile on my face." I would like you to meet my brother and sister along with her fiancee."**_

"_**Nice to meet you." I looked each man over both were extremely handsome. I threw a wink at the tall bronzed hair man.**_

" _**now Desty I need you to be extra kind to my brother Edward here. I'm starting to think he doesn't know what a woman is." Emmett's laughter bounced off the walls while Edward began to blush.**_

"_**Well you know I am quite good at that." I sent a suggestive wink towards Emmett." So why don't we dance little Edward"**_

"_**umm…err….I'm not very good…" Edwards voice was like velvet. **_

_**I grabbed Edwards hand and led him to the dance floor. The beat of the music began to take control as I moved my hips with the music, swaying my head along with it. I turned around and pressed my back up against Edwards chest. He froze before relaxing and settling his hands on my hips. The beat of the music increased so I decided to see just how far this man would go. I grinded my hips into him witch earned me a groan from Edward. I smiled happily knowing I had this affect on him. **_

_**Edward bent down and whispered very huskily in my ear. "I am trying very hard to reamin a gentlemen but you are making it very hard Destiny."**_

_**I giggled and just grounded harded I felt his little problem poking into my back so I decided to give it a rest. **_

"_**Thanks for the dance Edward but I have to work now." I kissed him on his cheek and left him standing there speechless.**_


End file.
